Vista
Missy Biron, known publicly as Vista, is a member of the Brockton Bay Wards, and later of the Wardens. Personality Strong willed and focused, Vista is confident in her abilities. Despite being through several major traumatic events Vista has always been able to bounce back, she is far more emotionally strong then anyone has given her credit for. Vista saw herself more as "Vista" than "Missy", and took extra shifts to escape the oppressive atmosphere at home generated by her parents' divorce. Developed something of a fatalist mentality after the deaths among the wards following Leviathans attack.Vista, Missy – The youngest member of the local team at thirteen years of age, Vista can bend, stretch, compress and distort non-living matter, effectively warping space. Missy has been heavily affected by the recent, intense and tragic events to strike the city and the local superhero teams, feeling the loss of her first crush and teammate Gallant in particular. Vista wears a teal and green costume with a short dress, leggings and panels of body armor, including a breastplate. Has a green visor across her eyes. - Cast (in depth) She saw herself almost as a child-soldier. She was horrified at the prospect of Defiant modifying himself with cybernetic enhancements. interlude 15 Went through horrible trauma and lost many loved one and teammates. Yet she continued to remain a hero. Relationships Gallant She had a crush on Gallant and was devastated when he died, staying by his bedside when he expired. Weld Despite getting off on the wrong foot at firstSentinel 9.1 Vista connected with Weld“Order number two is to let yourself cry, damn it. Stop holding it back.” Just the mention of crying made her eyes water again. Vista wiped it away once more, “I’ve cried enough.” “If your body wants to cry, then you should listen to it. It doesn’t make you any weaker if you let it happen. You think I’ve never cried? Looking like I do, facing the disappointments and frustrations I have? Maybe it’s self-serving to think so, but I think it takes a kind of strength to let yourself face your emotions like that.” The tears were rolling down her cheeks, now. She let her head hang, her damp hair a curtain between her and her team leader. He stood, pulled her into a hug. She pressed her face against his shirt. It was soft, but the body beneath was hard, unyielding. It was still very gentle. When she pulled away, a few minutes later, his shirt was damp. She sniffled, taking the offered tissue to wipe at her eyes and nose, Weld spoke, gently, “I’m always here to talk, and the therapist will be there too.” Vista nodded. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 following his counseling.Feeling strangely calm despite the pain that radiated through the back of her head, where it had struck the ground, Vista spoke, “Weld said it takes a kind of strength to face your emotions. Are you really that scared, Sophia, that you’d attack me instead of talk to me?” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 She did the same with the more experienced Dr. Yamada and grew into becoming the heart of the team.Interlude 18.z Bitch Was able to become acquaintances if not friends with Rachel after several major calamites. They easily collaborated during the Assault on the fallen. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.2 Missy's civilian attire was seemingly influenced by Rachel's tastes. She got her coat. Bulky and covered in patches. It made me think of Rachel Lindt, a bit. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.2 Victoria Dallon Victoria and Missy have a strong friendship, referring to each other as 'Big V' and 'Little V'. Byron Vera Vista is romantically interested in Byron, but he is hesitant to move forward with their relationship due to unfortunate circumstances with his brother. Reputation Everyone in the know is aware of her abilities, and rightly fears her despite her age. As a member of the Wardens, she often accompanies Narwhal and Cinereal.“You’re a lieutenant to one of the top Wardens or something?” “Narwhal. Sometimes Cinereal.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.2 Appearance & Equipment Vista wears a costume with a skirt covered in wavy, swooping lines alternating between white and forest green, panels of body armor, and a green visor.A dozen or so feet to his right was Vista, wearing a costume with a skirt, all covered in wavy, swooping lines that alternated between white and forest green. She had some body armor worked into her costume design. Her breastplate was molded to give the illusion of a chest, but that didn’t do anything to conceal the fact that she was still young enough that I could have kicked her ass in a straight up fistfight. If she was older than twelve, she was a late bloomer. - Excerpt from Agitation 3.8 She has wavy dark-blonde hair,She was blushing, and furiously trying to suppress it and hide it, messing with her wavy, dirty-blonde hair by combing it with her fingers, arms up near her face, hiding most of it. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.2 but straightens it while costumed.A comb ran through her hair, drawing some relaxer or counter-agent for the stuff she’d put into it before, to make it wavier, fuller, and shaggier in body. She plucked the visor from my hand, plugged in an earbud that dangled from it, before pulling on ear protection over it, with an attached visor and headband for hair that was now straight and parted. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.4 Her eyes are green.Her eyes, costume and the frame of the picture were a high-saturation blue-green, the background of the image a sunset orange to highlight her blonde hair. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 During the The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand event, Missy carried a powerful Tinker weapon, likely given to her by Kid Win,Vista, for her part, was a little taller, her hair longer, tied in a french braid that was clipped just in front of one shoulder. She was packing a heavier gun. Probably something Kid Win had made. - Excerpt from Sting 26.2 capable of disintegrating a whole vending machine,Sting 26.3 as well as people. Two years after Gold Morning she updated her costume somewhat, adding a scarf and showing off the skin on her legs and arms.And, last but not least, Vista. She had to be seventeen now. As old as I’d been when I’d been hospitalized. She’d updated her costume to show the skin she hadn’t been able to show as a Ward, with legs bare, shoulders and arms uncovered, and she’d dressed up other parts, with new gloves and boots with less cloth and more armor, and a redecoration of the breastplate, so it had grooves running through it. There was a texture to her visor, to the point that it just looked like a pane of opaque green glass, etched with ripples. She had a scarf loose around her shoulders more than her neck, which made me think of Miss Militia. - Excerptfrom Shadow 5.7 Over the course of her career as a hero, Missy gained a large collection of scars - small scars on her hands and legs, a dime-sized keloid scar on the top of one foot, and an inch-wide scar on the right side of her chest, among others. During Slaughterhouse 9000, she was cut across the face by a Murder Rat, whose scars do not easily heal. Later March added another substantial scar to other side of her chest. Abilities and Powers Vista is a spatial warper. She has the ability to distort space (stretching, compressing, bending, etc.) by creating a series of events that modify the material.Vista - The youngest member of the local team at thirteen years of age, Vista can bend, stretch, compress and distort non-living matter, effectively warping space. - Cast (spoiler free) The presence of living creatures interferes with her ability. In the absence of people, her power was potent enough to distort the horizon, and alter travel times on a continental scale.I stared at the world that stretched out before us, and it was wrong. Perspective was skewed. Lines bent where they should have been straight, and the expanse to our left was somehow more extensive than the space to our right. The horizon should have been straight, or at least a gentle curve to accommodate the planet’s natural curvature, but it was almost a wavy line. “The fuck?” (Taylor) muttered. “Vista,” Tattletale said, very matter-of-factly. ... “Just how much area is she manipulating?” I asked. “She was only ever held back by the Manton effect,” Tattletale said. “Number of people in the area.” “And there’s not many people left in Bet,” I spoke my thoughts aloud, as I made the connection. ... “Yes,” Knave said. He looked at me. “We have no portals but the ones that were left open. We cannot communicate by opening a door and talking to the other person. Vista, Silk Road and I are attempting to patch together an answer.” “A workaround,” Vista said. “Fast transportation between key areas,” Tattletale observed. “Your power and Silk Road’s to make the corridors…” - Excerpt from Venom 29.1 As with many shakers time is a crucial element for her, the more time she has in a particular area the greater amount she can shape.Brian continued, “The third heavy hitter on the Wards is Vista. You know that myth about how the capes that get their powers young are exponentially more powerful? Vista’s one of the kids who keeps the myth alive. Clockblocker is sort of a one trick pony, his trick involves screwing with one of the key forces of our universe, but it’s just one thing. Vista also messes with physics on a fundamental level, but she’s versatile....Every time we’ve run into her, she’s been faster and overall more powerful with her power, and she’s had new tricks. Every second she’s on the battlefield is a second things become harder for us. - [ Excerpt] from Agitation 3.3 Her power and reflexes were too slow to deflect or redirect projectilesComment by Wildbow on Reddit. However, she was able to reduce the distance Crawler's spit moved to a tenth it's usual distance,Prey 14.6 so projectiles passing through a prepared warped area may be affected. Further she learned to shape corridors the would curve bullets and presumably other projectiles.Pitch 6.1 Vista's power provided her with a mental map of the terrainVista stepped out into the middle of the road at the edge of the fissure, then concentrated. She felt her power extend to every solid object in front of her, formed a map in her head. There was nobody out there, which made it easier. Slowly, carefully, she began adjusting. She truncated the length of Lord street, then did it again, repeating the process to make the four lane road shorter and shorter. The fissure down the center of the road squeezed against itself like a compressed spring. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.5. She usually needed solid matter to "anchor" her power to.Comment by Wildbow on Reddit She was able to target specific objects, which remained small and lightweight until her power wore off. Because of her skill in using her power especially compared to other shakers in Brockton Bay she classified as a Shaker 9.“Clockblocker and Vista are your best assets. ... Vista is a Shaker 9. Large scale spatial distortion.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 She could shrink part of an object like the leg of a chair or the wheels of a car. Or make huge treadmill areas to keep people from coming closer to her.Pitch 6.2 Interestingly, her powers seem to confuse thinker powersSentinel 9.5 and computers.Shadow 5.7 March had an opinion that Vista is neglecting more subtle aspects of her power.Interlude_12.z_II Ironically, Vista used a more subtle aspect of her power to assist in defeating March; she shortened March's blade, which screwed with her timing.From Tori’s side-on perspective, she could see how it worked. Harder to see head-on or from the wielder’s perspective. The blade grew shorter as it traveled. There was resistance as it met flesh, but the wound was relatively shallow. The blade didn’t extend out the back of the hand as Foil closed her hand around the guard.- Heavens 12.x Power Synergy Vista can anchor her space warping effects on projections and tools vastly increasing their size.I collected some of the capes that were harder to employ, and I began pairing them up. Halo. Sundancer. A handful of masters with projection powers. A cape with a giant mask. All powers that made stuff. A ring of razor-sharp gold that produced forcefields and lasers. A miniature sun. Soldiers of stone. A golden mask. I had each of them make the individual objects as big as they could get. I retrieved Chevalier, and I did the same with his cannonblade, raising it to its maximum capacity. Then I accessed Vista. And I made it all bigger. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 She can also do this by manipulating the space that matter creation and energy occupies to either decreaseSundancer moved the orb in between them and Trickster, igniting a few of the pieces of wood that were exposed and above the water. Vista responded by raising her hand to shrink it dramatically. - Sentinel 9.3 or increase the effected area. The parahumans may find this effect difficult to work around.Pitch 6.3 History Background Missy triggered in 2009, joining the Wards a month shy of eleven. It was implied that her trigger event was due to her parents awful relationship with one another. Her dad had cancer, and her mom cheated on him with his brother. Her dad then got back at her mom by getting rid of her dogs. This enmity between them grew over time, until eventually they decided to divorce.Vista met with her parents. Crystal had talked to Vista enough to know the details. Give even a hint of being on one parent’s side and a bystander could earn the lasting enmity and suspicion of the other. Her dad had gotten cancer, her mom had slept with his brother instead of supporting him. Her two dogs had both disappeared around the time he found out about the cheating, and that had been the start. Ask him, even today, and he would be ready with an argument about how she couldn’t take care of him or her daughter so how could she take care of animals, he’d given them away to caring owners, she was a psychopath whore, and so on. Ask her, and she would describe how he’d neglected their relationship and they’d been on the outs for a long time before she cheated, he refused to give any proof he’d given her dogs away and not killed them… It was the same for every set of incidents thereafter. Neither had wanted to move from the family home because that made getting an eventual share of the house in the divorce harder, and neither had wanted to initiate the divorce because they’d believed in their own righteousness enough that a ‘fair’ divide of assets wouldn’t be enough- they had to break down the other. So they’d stayed together and lived in the same house for a year before even initiating the separation, while having fights loud enough that police had been called. All with a ten year old girl caught in the midst of it. Later, a frustrated judge had found what he thought was a compromise: that the house would remain unsold, with Vista remaining in one place while the parents alternated a paired custody of house and Vista, each parent maintaining a separate residence they would be in when not taking care of Vista and the house. Bad fucking idea, when competing renovations, rearrangement of furniture and things, and other passive hostility came into play. The divorce hadn’t happened until a few years into it. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.a II Her parents divorced, causing her to withdraw into her position as a Ward and identity as Vista.It felt strange, removing her costume. It was like she wasn’t herself. When had she started seeing herself more as Vista than as Missy Biron? When her parents divorced, and she started taking extra shifts to get away from the oppressive atmosphere? After one year on the team, two? - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 Vista had been a parahuman the longest of the Brockton Bay Wards as of arc 9, though she remained the youngest. She had a scar on her chest where she was stabbed by a villain and sewed it up herself rather than risk looking like a baby in front of her team. Story Start Vista was deployed alongside her teammates once news arrived of the Undersiders robbing a bank. Shortly after she arrived, the Undersiders released some of their hostages before Grue flooded the street with darkness. She took a few steps backward to avoid being caught in it and then used her power to swell and widen the street. After Aegis and Clockblocker had been taken down, Hellhound rode Judas towards Vista. Vista raised a short wall to trip Judas and send Hellhound tumbling off. Gallant hit Hellhound with his power and Hellhound sent Judas after him before going towards Vista. Vista stretched out the space between them and then pinched the space behind her and crossed a third of a block before returning the street to normal. Grue stumbled out of the darkness near Vista, screaming about bugs, and then collapsed. Thinking that he was Browbeat, Vista approached to help, and Grue struck her against the side of her head, knocking her down. Grue then covered them both in darkness.Agitation 3.10 Later, Vista traveled to the PRT Building where her team was met by Director Piggot, who berated them on their poor showing. After the team, sans Kid Win, arrived in their quarters, Gallant asked Vista to grab two whiteboards. She grabbed the whiteboards, set them up, and blushed after Gallant thanked her.Interlude 3 After the new leader of the ABB went crazy and broke out her predecessor from custody, the other villains of Brockton Bay banded together to take on the ABB operations, while the heroes focused on the leaders themselves. In capturing Bakuda in her workshop Vista and Clockblocker were able to stop Bakuda's final bomb.Wildbow: shrink bomb with Vista, surround with clockblocked material. - IRC comment by Wildbow, archived on SpaceBattlesOr you contain it in a time-invulnerable container while it is continually shrunk, until the explosion is proportionately minor. - comment by Wildbow on Sufficient Velocity In doing so they saved the city from an EM Pulse that would have devastated the east coast. Post-Leviathan With Weld called in to lead to Brockton Bay Wards, Vista was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt when it came to him serving as leader.Sentinel 9.1 She had an argument with Dennis over the disagreement he had with Victoria. Vista later participated in a skirmish with The Travelers, and was prioritized as the most dangerous threat.Sentinel 9.4 Weld assigned Flechette to Vista to get a second opinion on how she was acting. Meeting her, she gave her a pep talk about life and told her it was okay to cry. Getting into a confrontation with Shadow Stalker, she asked why the other hero was so disdainful of emotions and her attachment to Gallant. Shadow Stalker slammed her into the wall before leaving on patrol.Sentinel 9.5 When Shadow Stalker returned, supposedly having captured the Undersiders by herself, Vista was suspicious. Vista was one of those who volunteered when Director Piggot asked for volunteers to flight the Slaughterhouse Nine. When deployed against the killers, she was able to keep Crawler at bay while other members were being retrieved from Cache.Crawler spat, and Vista used her power, reducing the distance the spit traveled to a tenth of what it might have been. Crawler leaped, and she widened the distance between him and everyone else so he stood in the midst of a clearing. ... Miss Militia interrupted his gloating with a shot from a rocket launcher. His claws dug deep into pavement as he resisted being knocked over. She used her power to reload the rocket launcher and shot him again, uprooting him. Triumph used a full-power shout to send Crawler sliding across the clearing Vista had made. Vista widened the distance by stretching the landscape. - Excerpt from Prey 14.6 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine During the attack by a new S-class threat, Vista was taken out early, deliberately kidnapped before the Protectorate was fully informed about the threat.Queen 18.4 The duplicates that the threat created harried the responding forces and prevented them for disposing of the threat for hours. Eventually freed, Vista was trapped in the ruins of Coil's base, and while digging through the rubble, she met Shatterbird. Forced to defend herself, she killed her fellow shaker.Missing Interlude“Grue supposedly killed Burnscar, Piggot killed Crawler and Mannequin, they killed Cherish themselves, basically, Vista finished off Shatterbird after things caved in on them at the Echidna fight… no, Skitter didn’t kill any, I don’t think. She was there, though. Have to give her credit, she made a difference in that last fight with Mannequin and Crawler.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.3 She was later reunited with her team. Post-Echidna Vista reacted badly to Flechette's defection and blamed the supposedly surrendering Skitter for Flechette's actions.Mrs. Yamada started to step inside, then paused while standing in the doorway. “I’ll be in my office all day. If any of you need to talk about Flechette, or anything else that’s going on, come see me.” There was no reply. There might have been nods, but I didn’t have bugs on top of any of the Ward’s heads. The doors shut, and a few seconds passed, Kid Win, Crucible and Vista standing in the hallway with a handful of PRT officers. “Fuck,” Vista said. “Fuck this. Fuck you, Skitter, if you can hear me.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.3 It is unknown if Vista participated at New Delhi like her fellow Ward teammates did. Post-Timeskip Nearly fifteen now, Vista was one of the most experienced capes in the wards. She was chosen to deploy against the Slaughterhouse Nine due to her versatility. Gold Morning Late in the story, on the near un-populated Earth Bet, Vista extends her power over a huge track of land, from one end of the horizon to the other, as she is not limited by the number of people there. She uses this in combination with another cape called Silk Road to provide transportation while Doormaker was unconscious. She later joined the Wardens, and accompanied Miss Militia in her meeting with Hellhound, who preferred being called Rachel. Ward Working with the Wardens, she helped deal with a broken trigger event at a workers' protest, where she was helped by Victoria and Laserdream.Except- no. No, this was a familiar smudging and smearing. One that worked with us. You made it, little V, I thought. I felt emotionally numb from the series of events, the deaths I’d seen, my momentary use of my power and how the feelings I’d tapped in that moment weren’t easy to bring back into order. - Excerpt from Flare 2.4 She was finally able to meet up with big V during preparations for the Mathers Compound Assault, and expressed an interest in meeting up some time.“Hey, little V,” I said. “Not so little anymore.” “Hey big V,” she said. “What a time to meet, huh? We need to hang out.” “We do. So much,” I said. She approached and gave me a hug, the breastplate of her armor clacking against mine. She squeezed me and I squeezed her back. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.7 They later fought alongside each other during the battle. Vista also found that she worked well with Capricorn, though Victoria later confronted her about Capricorn when she noticed their getting along.“You have a problem,” I told her, quiet. “You have a thing for unattainable guys in heavy armor.” I saw her react, like she’d been punched in the gut, before she steeled herself. I could even work out the thought process, as she noted that others were in a position to see us and her. She couldn’t react too visibly. “Dead son of a cunt, I might actually,” she said, under her breath. “Unattainable why?” “Can’t say. He’ll tell you soon, I think. He thinks you’re cool.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.3 She had enough control over her power that she was able to fly on one of Narwhal's force fields by bending space to change its path.“Traveling up the east perimeter,” Capricorn said. “Vista says she would appreciate a lift down to solid ground. She’s not super confident of her ability to land.” “Land? You’re actually on a Narwhal forcefield?” “Doing loops. They travel in straight lines, but Vista can bend straight.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.4 Post-Goddess' Takeover She was mobilized as part of Wardens during the African crisis.Polarize 10.10 Vista fortified the ruins of Brockton Bay with extensive use of her powers, in order to defend it from an attack by March and her team. This ultimately resulted in her being "killed" by March during her rush to the time-bubbles.Heavens 12.all It later turned out that this was a fake-out, and that Vista had shortened March's blade as it had entered her chest plate, stopping the attack from being lethal. The morning of next day, this fake-out was used to outplay and kill March, and scatter her team.Heavens 12.x Post-Time Bubble Pop Decided to get ahold of some boyfriend before her tits get completely torn off by another superpowered psychopath.Black 13.1 Vista escorted Breakthrough to Earth Shin together with Golem and Miss Militia, and was imprisoned with them. She was instrumental in bypassing the prison's security and foiling Shin's provocations. Fought in Cinereal-led group during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound.Dying 15.1 Post-Attack on Teacher Started dating Byron Vera. Met resurrected Clockblocker and Kid Win.Sundown 17.2 Vista was reprimanded by Narwhal for the event with Capricorn.Sundown 17.4 Post-Ice Break Vista was in the Narwhal's team during the assault against the Titans.“Narwhal expects everyone working for her to keep up with her,” Vista said. “I was up most of last night, too.” - Excerpt from Radiation 18.9 During the off-time she briefly visited Breakthrough and Byron Vera. Quotes *“Make it a Brockton Bay thing. We’re motherfuckers, we’re survivors.” - when asked about what was up with the attitude of Brockton Bay capesTeneral e.4 Trivia *Echidna-made copies of Missy are given the name 'Scape', as in landscape, mirroring Missy's cape name of Vista which also deals with a view. *It is not confirmed that Missy has green eyes, the only description of her eyes while unmasked refers to a artistic picture portrait with modified colors. *While Missy is sometimes a shortened form of Melissa, Vista's civilian name is only ever given as Missy. *According to a Merchandise cape card by Wildbow; Vista is the highest rated shaker of the East Coast Wards. Fanart Gallery Mainly_vista_by_nethernity-d9yb1vl.jpg| Illustration by nethernity on deviantart |link=http://fav.me/d9yb1vl Brockton Bay Wards by YunYunHakusho.JPG| Image by YunYunHakusho on Reddit |link=https://redd.it/5huj29 Vista by lonsheep.jpg|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. Vista2.jpeg|Image by LinaLeeZ on DeviantArt.|link=http://fav.me/d9svlon Vista.jpg|Image by aerryi on DeviantArt.|link=http://fav.me/d9ae6yq Vistaisvista.png|Semi canonical image by Wildbow TUZcrqQ.png|Illustration by ArtLounge|link=https://www.reddit.com/r/Parahumans/comments/8jiitj/fanart_vista/ Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:Heroes Category:Wards Category:The Wardens Category:Point of View Character Category:Characters Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters